Centurion of AuriEl
by Pathfinder13
Summary: Sovyrn will be completing the first act of Genocide by her race against the Nords, which will eventually lead to her people's demise. Follow one of their greatest warriors as she completes the gruesome tasks given to her by the Arch Curate himself.
1. Chapter 1

Centurion of Auri-El

(Night of Tears)

Year: 1E 998

Chapter One

"Are you sure?" I asked, doubting the map's coordinates.

"Of course I'm sure" said Korlin as he rearranged himself uncomfortably in his seat. He slowly measured the paper map again. The room in his shop was made of extensively carved evergreen wood, no doubt ordered from a Nord carpenter. It gave off that warm, cultural feeling they were known for.

"Yes, these are correct. I assure you, this map will lead you where you need to be" Korlin gave me a stern look before he spoke again. "Of course, if you don't want to use it you don't have to. I'll just give it back to-" I cut him off "That won't be necessary, Korlin. I'll be on my way."

He gave me a grin as I made my purchase.I've always be uncomfortable talking to other races except for my own because I'd always towered over them. Especially Bretons, _they_ were the shortest of all. Korlin was a Wood Elf…these Mer were great cartographers.

"Sovyrn? is that your name?" Korlin asked in a suddenly serious tone.

"Yes, Sovyrn Relin." I replied quickly

"I hope you know what you're doing, Nords don't exactly want elves roaming around their land. Especially Snow Elves like yourself." he warned.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said as I walked out of his shop.

The Arch Curate gave me orders to go to a Nord village by the name of "Njiik's Peak". My mission was to kill everyone at the little town. I was honored to take on this task; I was to start Genocide between my race and the Nords. I was joyed to finally be out of the palace I usually resided in. I would've usually spent a lot of time training there instead of anything entertaining.

I climbed onto my horse and set off for my destination. I had to agree with the Arch Curate that the Nord population was out of hand. It wasn't the Nord's fault they had a small life span but more that they are a lesser species and their comprehension of magic and swordsmanship was…primitive. It was all about honor with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I dismounted my horse once I was near the village. It was midnight and the air was chilly. With the bright colors of the aurora in the sky, I had to change into a dark robe to keep myself hidden. The robe had leather padding underneath it to make it resistant against arrows and some close range weapons; making it better than thin cloth. Skyrim's tall mountains danced in a plethora of colors as the aurora quivered above them.

Surrounding me was a huge forest of tall trees that I could use to my advantage against the small village. I checked my sword and bow, put them in secure places, and moved slowly towards the town.

I was now just outside the village hiding behind some trees that were on a steep, elevated hill. I scouted the area and observed a guard that would travel up and down the side of a broad dirt path. The path began at the southern gate of the village and probably ended at some other Nord settlement.

He was probably looking for predators that would attack passing caravans. He had a strong build and was cautious as he walked. I took out my bow, drew an arrow, and pulled the string back to the corner of my lips. I concentrated on him for a few seconds before I let the arrow go.

A thump resonated from the bow as the arrow was sent gliding through the cold night air. I heard a groan as the guard fell to the ground face-first with blood oozing from his neck. There were a few gurgling noises and jittered movements before he became deathly silent.

No one noticed he was gone so I moved to his body, pulled it behind some bushes, and covered him with dirt. _No one will find him _I thought to myself as I stood up and walked to the southern gate, sliding the guard's gate key into my satchel.

The town wasn't lit all that well, but the aurora was rectifying that. My plan was to lock the Northern and Southern gates and burn the village down with its people locked inside. A very cruel, painful death was what I had in mind and it would satisfy the Arch-Curate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was stopped at the gate as expected. I looked at the guard and grimaced.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"I was on my way to your capital, Windhelm, with important documents, friend." I replied in a serious tone.

"Aye, move through the village to the northern gate and stay on the path going straight." He waved me towards the opposite gate with a sorry expression on his face.

I shoved him as I moved past the large wooden gate and into the center of the small village. I now had a great view of the town. It had multiple small homes with hay and wood for a roof, a lookout made also of wood, and a large stone temple. _The temple will have to be locked up as well. _I thought to myself as I continued checking out the town.

* * *

I awoke, shocked, to the choked screams of my neighbors and their children. I jumped to my window and peered outside. Their house was engulfed in a giant blaze that was moving rapidly towards my own home. I quickly moved to my front door and tried to open it, but it was stuck. _Is it locked? I never lock my door! I don't have anything of value! _I started panicking.

"Help! Can anyone hear me?" I yelled as I started kicking my door. _I'm going to burn alive! What a horrible way to die! _I yelled and screamed in vain for a while before the smoke and flames caught up to me_. _My lungs burned as I drew in my last breath and fell to the ground, exhausted. All I could hear were the screams of my fellows who were going to die with me on this day, burning alive with no hope of escaping our horrible fate.

I felt a sudden rush of chilled air as my door was pushed open and the flames pushed back by a frosty blast. I tried to look at who or what was delivering this miracle, but I passed out . I awoke to a female figure pulling me towards the well at the far corner of the town away from the burning houses. I looked up at her face; she had icy blue eyes, white hair, and snow-white skin.

"Thank you, thank you so much." I choked out as I panted and coughed.

* * *

_And now my tracks are covered and praised. This will lower the suspicion as we lower their numbers. _I thought to myself gleefully as I set the man down, and sat on the well. It took a lot of my magicka, but I managed to put out most of the flames.

"Sir, are you burned? Do you need a potion or a spell?" I asked politely.

"What about the others? Are they alright?" He replied faintly.

"They're all dead, you were the only one I could save in time." I gave this statement a very convincing tone.

"Oh Gods, I used to dislike elves. I guess I owe my life to one now." He said as he sat up and looked at me.

"I just wish things could've turned out better." I said.

"What is your name?" The man asked.

"Sovyrn, and yours is?" I asked.

"Gormirr" The man scooted over and was now leaning against the well.

"I'm afraid I can't stay long. Now answer my question, are you burned? Do you need healing?" I asked again.

"No, I'll be alright. Farewell Snow Elf, Gods keep you safe." He faintly smiled as he closed his eyes.


End file.
